ĀÃŠHÏQ BÅŅÂÝĄ ĀÀP ŅÊ
by HoodedIronLady
Summary: Hello Everyone.. this is a story on our beloved Rajat sir n my OC, Kaira. aur haan ek bt this story is not related to CID.. mtlbb Rajat sir in this story is not a CID officer.. woh kea hain yeh tou story parhne k baad hi ptaa chale gaa n this is birthday gift for katiiy on her fav couple RajRa ;) hope u like the story dear ;) as the story plot is as always different..Enjoy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone..! i know u all were waiting for the update of 'TDZ' but I m really dissappointed at the number of reviews i m getting.. so abb 'TDZ' update krrne ka dill nhn chah rha..

jbb koi mere kaam ko psnd krr k mjhe encourage nhn krr rha tou kea faidaa mera likhne ka.. aap sbb ko lgg rha hog bit rude right now but seriously.. last chap k 335 views n just 24 Reviews? deal sbb ko ptaa hai naa? tou jbb tkk 30 Reviews nhn ho jaate.. I will not update the story.. jss din 30 poore huey.. u will get the update.. sorry for being rude... n lastly A BIG THANK YOU to everyone who Reviewed.. but A BIG SORRY guys.. a deal is a deal...

Coming to this story.. this is a belated birthday gift for the person who encouraged me to write Pehli Baar n even helped me write it... she is the one whom i m thankful for introducing me in the Author's category... I am really thankful to her for her encouragement n support at every step of the story..

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIIY: May God shower his blessings on you n grant you success at every step of ur life... ;) Aameen**

I know k mein bht late wish krr rhi hun.. but kea krun? tmhaare gift k liye koi idea hi nhn aa rha tha... aur abb jaise hi idea aaya.. mein ne likh dea.. :) this OS is on your fav couple RajRa (Rajat/Kaira).. so enjoy.. ;) :) consider it the sorry gift as well :P ;)

aur haan.. the plot of the story is really different as well as the characters... ;) bht saara romance nhn hai iss mein but kuch aur hai... ;) u will know what i mean when u will read the story... ;) bht bkwaaas ho gayi meri..

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

**CHAPTER 1**

she was in her own thoughts when the car stopped with a halt. before she could know what is happening someone from the car held her hand n pulled her inside.

before she could understand what has happened the car sped to its destination. she was suffering from fever n headache from some while n the sudden jerk made her lost her senses a little. after a little while she gained back her consciousness n when she looked at the person at the driving seat, she was shocked.

'Aap?'

the person looked at her n smiled 'haan mein... mjhe Rajat Kumar kehte hain.. wohi Rajat jo aap k ki maasoomiyat ka deewana hai.. aap k dil loot lene waale andaaz ka aashiq hai.. wohi jo aap se beintehaa muhabbat krtaa hai..'

'lekn aap hmein aise kahan le jaa rhe hain? hum ne aap ka kea bigaara hai?' she said, tears forming in her eyes.

'arey jaan.. fkr mtt kro.. tmhein tmhaare ghr le krr jaa rha hun..' Rajat informed her.

'aap jhoot mtt bolein.. yeh raasta hmaare ghar nhn jaata... aur abb aise baat nhn krega hum se...'

'Kaira jaan.. abb tou hum aap se aise hi baat krein g ein.. aur aap hmein rok bhi nhn skein gein...' Rajat said naughtily in smile while winking at her.

'aap kea... kea krne waale hain?' Kaira asked in a scared voice.

'jo krungaa.. tmhein ptaa chal jaey gaa jaan...'

Kaira was really scared listening to him n started crying really badly. her tears were not affecting him as he was thinking about the betterment of her future. he was driving the car with full concentration n thinking about how all this started.

_Khuda ko dikh raha hoga  
__Na dil tujhse judaa hoga  
__Teri taqdeer mein mujhko  
Woh ab do likh raha hoga_

**O-O-O-O**

**FLASHBACK**

'kea yaar.. tjhe mslaa kea hai? mein shadi krun yaa na krun tmhein kyun problem ho rhi hai?' a voice asked really irritated.

'yaar mjhe kuch nhn hai.. tere papa ne kaha mjhe k tjhe smjhaa dun.. yaar unko teri fikr hai yaar.. khud tou tum saara din hospital mein busy rehte ho.. kbhi socha hai papa saara din ghr mein akele kaise rehte houn gein?' his friend tried to reason with him.

'yaar keh tou tu theek rha hai lekn kea krun? aaj tkk koi aisi larki nhn mili mjhe jss ko dkhte hi dil ruk saa jaey.. jo mere khuaabon ki raani ho.. jss ko dkhte hi mein sbb kuch bhool jaun... hrr waqt mjhe bss usi ki yaad rhey.. aaj tkk aisi koi larki mili hi nhn mjhe...' he said in a dreamy tone...

'arey waah! Dr. Rajat Kumar itne romantic houn gein... mein ne tou socha bhi nhn thaa...'

'kea bkwaas krr rhe ho Vineet tum.. ais...' Rajat was interrupted in between with a soft voice. 'may I come in sir?'

they were sitting in a very luxurious n well decorated office. Rajat was sitting in front of Vineet n between them was a table on which there was a laptop, some files n two cups of tea... behind Rajat was the entrance door to the office which got open with the voice 'may I come in sir?'

'yes Kaira... come in..' Vineet said.

'thank you sir..' she said, while closing the door behind her.

she just took a glance at Rajat n couldnt look into his deep eyes. she quickly moved her gaze away from him. Rajat just smiled a little. she was now talking to Vineet but he was not listening to them.. he was just looking at her...

the way her lips moved while talking.. the way she pushed back the naughty strand of hair which was continuously coming on her face. the way her hands were moving to show Vineet something in the file. she was gone but Rajat was still lost in her thoughts, her innocence, her beauty.

'Oohh hello Doctor saab... kahan kho gaey ho?' Vineet said moving his hand in front of his eyes.

'kahein nhn... yahein hun..' Rajat said, coming out from his thoughts.

'yahan tou nazr nhn aa rhe tum mjhe? kea baat hai.. bara ghoor ghoor k dekh rhe thay Kaira ko...' Vineet said naughtily.

'ghoor thori rhaa tha.. bss dekh rha tha k koi itnaa bhi maasoom ho sktaa hai kea.. ktni maasumiyat thi uss ki aankhon mein.. lekn uss ke saath hi ajeeb sa darr bhi tha...' Rajat said in a confused tone, still lost in his thoughts.

'haan bhaee.. darr kyun nhn hogaa uss ki aankhon mein.. bechaaari itni mushkilon se jo guzar rhi hai...' Vineet said taking sigh.

'kea mtlb? kaisi mushkil?' Rajat asked eagerly.

'yaar bechaari anaath hai.. koi nhn hai uss ka.. apne ksi uncle k ghr reh rhi hai.. wahan pe bht mental torture hotaa hai iss pe.. hrr waqt taane.. hrr waqt dhamkiyaan mlti rehtein hain iss bechari ko.. aur tou aur yahan office se jaa krr bhi ghar mein yehi kaam krti hai.. khaana bnana, ghar ki saaf sfaayi sbb yehi krti hai.. isi liye itni dari hui rehti hai.. zara si taiz yaa unchi awaaz mein koi baat krr le tou aankhein geeli ho jatein hain iss ki..'

'tjhe itnaa sbb kaise ptaa?'

'yaar yeh dad k dost ki beti hai.. unhon ne hi btaaya mjhe.. aur yahan appoint bhi unhon ne hi kea hai iss ko.. hai bht hardworking aur sincere..'

Rajat half listened to him as his concentration was on her as he saw her working on the computer.

_Tera hi bas hona chahoon  
Tere dard mein rona chahoon_  
_Tere dil ke in zakhmo pe_  
_marham main hona chahoon_

**O-O-O-O**

it was night time n her mobile was continuously ringing from the last 15 minutes. she looked here n there n finally found the mobile n after looking at the number made a face n cut the call in anger..

the caller called again n this time she had to take the call...

'kaisi ho jaan?' a caring voice asked from the other side of the mobile.

'dkhein hum ne aap ko pehle bhi kaha hai k iss trhaan se mtt bulaya krein hmein.. hum tou jaante bhi nhn k aap kon hain? kyun hmaare peechhe pare hain aap? kea bigaara hai hum ne aap ka?' she asked everything in anger n one breath.

'arey arey araam se jaan.. saans le krr baat kro.. tmhaare hrr swaal ka jwaab dunga mein..'

'hum aap ko jante bhi nhn hun tou aap hmaare peechhe kyun pare hain? please hmaari zndagi mein pehle hi bht mushkilein hain aap aur mtt brhaaen..' the girl said n cut the phone in anger n turned off the mobile n threw it on the bed.

'hain kon yeh? kaise unn ko mera number mil jaata hai hmesha? jbb bhi number change krti hun inn ko ptaa chal jaata hai... aakhir hain kon yeh?'

_Khuda ko dikh raha hoga  
__Na dil tujhse judaa hoga  
__Teri taqdeer mein mujhko  
Woh ab do likh raha hoga_

on the other hand, the person smiled looking at the wallpaper of his mobile n said 'bss jaan abb zyaada intezaar nhn krr sktaa mein.. abb jald se jald mein tmhein apnaa bnaa lunga Kaira... bss thora intezaar aur krlo... uss nark se mein tmhein nkaal k hi dum lungaa...' he said in a strong tone kissing the mobile phone on which Kaira's picture was as a wallpaper.

_Tera hi bas hona chahoon  
Tere dard mein rona chahoon_  
_Tere dil ke in zakhmo pe_  
_marham main hona chahoon_

**O-O-O-O**

she woke up with a heavy head n sleepy eyes. she looked at the wall clock n jumped from her bed. 'arey! hum itni dair tkk sote rhey.. woh tou shukar hai k ghr mein koi nhn hai.. wrnaa ptaa nhn kea hota hmaara..' she shivered only at the thought of it.

'abb jldi se ready ho jate hain hum.. wrnaa office se bhi late ho jaen gein..'

she quickly got up n got ready for office.

she was working in her cabin when a person entered in her office.

'yes sir, how may I help u?' she said with a professional smile.

'mjhe Vineet se mlnaa hai.. uss ko kahein k Dr. Rajat aaey hain..'

'yes sir.. ek mint wait krein please...' she said while picking up the intercom.

while she was talking on the intercom, Rajat noticed her red eyes n shivering body. 'iss ki tbyat itni khraab hai phrr bhi office aayi hai.. apnaa zara bhi khayaal nhn hai iss larki ko..' he thought really angrily n made up his mind. 'haan yeh krnaa theek rhey ga..'

'sir aap jaa k unn se mil skte hain..' he was lost in his thoughts when he heard a soft voice.

he got out of his thought n looked at her with a deep look n nodded while saying 'thanks'

he went to meet Vineet with the plan in his mind n Kaira shivered at the intense look his eyes gave her.

_kar le kabool khudaya mere sajde_  
_ab toh naseeb mein kuch likh de_  
_ho kar le kabool khudaya mere sajde_  
_ab toh naseeb mein kuch likh de_

**FALSHBACK END**

**O-O-O-O**_  
_

Rajat came back from his thoughts as he noticed that they had reached where they meant to arrive. he looked at the seat beside her n was confused after seeing her closed eyes. he touched her cheeks n was shocked to notice how much her temperature has rose since he last touched her. 'Ooh no.. mein bhi naa ktnaa pagal hun... itni tension mein iss ka itnaa temperature barhnaa tou normal hai.. jldi se pehle iss ko ander le jaata hun..' he said to himself n held her in his arms n took her inside the house...

he went to the bedroom n lay her n the bed very gently. he folded his sleeves n went into the washroom n came out with a small tub full of cold water n a clean cloth n started putting the cloth on her forehead after wetting it with cold water. after around an hour her fever was a little low so he gave her an injection n waited for her to regain her consciousness.

After sometime she slowly opened her eyes n was shocked to see herself lying in a bed of an unknown room. the room was lavishly decorated with dark blue n sky blue colours. the decoration said for itself that the person who owns the bedroom has excellent taste.

after admiring the room for some moments, she got back her senses n said to herself. 'yeh.. yeh hum kahan aa gaye? aur kaise?' she tried to remember and then tears formed in her eyes. 'arey haan.. woh.. wohi laaey houn gein yahan hmein.. lekn kyun?' she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didnt noticed the room door opening.

_Tu phir na soya hoga  
shayad phir roya hoga_  
_Tu phir na soya hoga _  
_shayad phir roya hoga_  
_Aasu meri palkon pe _  
_yun hi na aaya hoga_

he came back after sometime with a tray full of food as he knew she is going to gain consciousness any moment. he opened the door n was glad to see her awake but what pained his heart was seeing tears in her eyes but he tried to ignore that feeling for a while n came towards the bed with a smile.

'Good Evening jaan.. axhaa hua tum uth gaen... kuch khaa lo pehle.. phr medicines leni hain..'

she jumped from her place, scared. n she was even more scared seeing him so near her. he understood her fear n put the tray on the bedside table n held her hand. shiver ran down her spine due to his touch. she didnt even had so much energy left to snatch her hand from her. she was shivering with fear when he spoke. 'jaan.. tmhein mujh se darne ki zroorat nhn hai.. mein tmhaare saath kuch ghalat nhn krun ga... hmaari shadi se pehle yaa baad mein tmhaari mrzi k bhgair kuch nhn hoga... kuch aisa waisa nhn krunga mein jo tmhein axhaa naa lage.. I promise.. itnaa vishwaas tum krr skti ho mjh pr..'

_Dil ne ibaadat ki hai  
teri bas chaahat ki hai  
Dil ne ibaadat ki hai _  
_teri bas chaahat ki hai_  
_Likaaya arziyon mein_  
_tujh bin jeena nahin hai_

she silently looked in his eyes and saw everything a girl wants to see in her partner's eyes: love, respect, care n concern and above all honesty... she gave him a weak smile as an acknowledgment that she trusts him n he was really glad that she is starting to trust him n he promises to himself that he will not break her trust, at any cost...

_Khuda ko dikh raha hoga  
__Na dil tujhse judaa hoga  
__Teri taqdeer mein mujhko  
Woh ab do likh raha hoga_

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **soooo how was it? i know itnaa zyaada axha nhn hai.. but jo bhi hai yeh.. bht dil se likhaa hai mein ne Katiiy k liye.. aur haan mjhe yeh zroor btaaye ga k hmaare serious se Rajat sir ka yeh role aap ko kaisa lgaa? ;) thank u all for reading it n please Review this story as well as **TDZ**...

Take Care.. ;)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone..! Surprised naa? aap log yeh soch rhe houn gein jbb mein ne kaha thaa k mein yeh story continue nhn krungi... tou phrr kyun krr rhi hun? woh baat yeh hai k mere bht friends ne kaha k mein iss story ko continue krun aur specially katiiy ne... ;) uss ne kaha nhn direct order dea k raat 12 bjey se pehle update krun.. :P abb dost kaa order aur naa maanun? mrnaa nhn hai mjhe abhi.. ;) :P

katiiy... tere kehne pe likh tou dea mein ne.. 12 bjey se pehle.. aur romantic bhi hai but yaar long nhn hai as u said... sorry about that... ;) but jtnaa time tu ne dea thaa na uss mein yehi likh paayi mein :P next chap In Shaa Allah lambaa likhungi... but cant promise... sorry ^_^

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

**CHAPTER 2**

Kaira said nothing.. just sat there with her head down... Rajat smiled a little seeing her like this n held her head bythe chin n made her look into his eyes..

'chalo kuch khaa lo tum.. bhook lagi hogi..'

'nhn lgg rhi hmein bhook..' Kaira said, turning her face away from him..

Rajat chuckled lightly at her childish behaviour n said in an angry tone.. 'kyun nhn khaana? mrnaa hai kea? dmaagh khraab hai jo nhn khana?  
ktni kmzor ho gayi ho.. aur ooper se bukhaar bhi hai.. chupp krr k khaa lo..'

Kaira got afraid of his angry voice n started eating slowly.. she ate a little n that too on Rajat's consistent insist..

'bss... aur nhn khaa skte hum..' Kaira denied when Rajat was forwarding a bite..

'axhaa chalo.. bss yeh ekk bite khaa lo.. mere haatho se..' Rajat said in a loving tone which made Kaira shiver..

'nhn nhn... hum khud khaa lein gein..' Kaira said quiclky..

'nhn.. yeh bite tmhein mere haath se hi khaani paregi..' Rajat said in a stubborn tone..

'nhn.. please hum khudd khaa lein gein..' Kaira said in a frightened tone..

'tmhein ekk dfaa ki baat smjh kyun nhn aati hai?' Rajat said almost shouting which made Kaira shiver with fear n her tears started to fall at a rapid speed.. he calmed himself down seeing her tears n scolded himself for making her cry... 'please jaan.. ro mtt.. axhaa dekho m sorry... ronaa bnd kro please...'

'aap hmein jaane dein please... ghr prr sbb pareshaan ho rhey houn gein... please jaane dein hmein..' Kaira said, still crying..

'arey jaan.. mein tmhein yahan ekk din k liye nhn laya hun.. abb yehi tmhaara ghr hai.. hmaara ghrr hai... tmhaari tbyat theek nhn hai abhi... bss jldi se theek ho jaao tum phrr mein tmhaari maang mein sindoor bhar krr , gale mein mangalsutar pehnaa krr aur agni ko sakshi maan k phere lene k baad tmhein hmeshaa k liye apnaa bnaa lungaa... hmeshaa k liye..' Rajat said all this, in somewhat a dreamy tone.. whereas Kaira was getting more n more afraid with each n every word of Rajat...

After his last line, she stood uo from the bed with a jerk n said in a teary voice... 'please Rajat ji.. hum aap k saath aise nhn reh skti... aur shaadi tou blkul nhn krr skti aap se... aap please hmeinjaane dein..'

Rajat said nothing just started to come closer to her with slow steps.. Kaira in fear started to back away from him... Rajat smiled lightly n enjoyed her fear.. she suddenly backed away till the wall until there was no more place to go.. Rajat smiled broadly n came closer to her n put both his hands beside her, making it impossible for her to move...

Rajat's hot breath was touching her face n she was standing still with her eyes closed n shivering like hell.. she couldnt even gather enough courage to open her eyes... her heart was racing really fast.. n she was sure that even he could hear her heart beat..

Rajat smiled lightly seeing her like that.. to make her more tense, he went a little more closer to her.. now their faces were just inches apart.. there lips were about to meet when Kaira came back to her senses n put her hand on Rajat's chest to push him behind but it was impossible for her to even move him an inch.. Rajat smiled at her attempt to push him behind..

'jtnaa mein tmhaare paas aana chahtaa hun... tum utnaa hi mjh se dooor bhaag rhi ho.. yeh axhi baat tou nhn hai naa...' Rajat said in a naughty tone..

'aap please hum se dooor rehein...' Kaira said with difficulty, as he was very close to her...

'abb aap se dooor hi tou nhn rhaa jaata naa jaan...' saying this Rajat was about to press his lips on hers when suddenly...

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **soooo how was it? i know k bht bht short hai.. but yaar please iss waqt jldi mein jtnaa likh ski likh diyaa...

aur katiiy yaar next tym itni km deadline mtt denaa bechaari bachi ko.. aur bhi bht kaam hain mjhe.. :P yeh update krti rhi naa tou TDZ k readers maar daalein gein mjhe... :P ;)

Please Review Everyone... ;)

Take Care.. ;)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hello Everyone.. M back.. :) thanks for likng n reviewing this story.. ;)

so Keer.. as per our deal... mein ne yeh update krr dea.. ;) abb tmhaari baari hai.. ;) now i want a great chap of MISS YOU.. ;)

and everyone else.. i know there will be mistakes so ignore that n enjoy the story... ;)

Please Review whether Positive or Negative..

**CHAPTER 3**

They were disturbed by a ring of mobile phone.. Kaira breathed a sigh of relief n Rajat made an irritated face.. he stepped away from Kaira n went towards the bedside table n picked up the phone without looking at the caller id n after accepting the call said in an irritated tone.. 'Dr Rajat here...'

'Me here...!' A squeaky voice said from the other side..

'Fara tum..? Iss waqt kyun call kea?' Rajat's voice became more irritated..

'Kyun bhaee? Mein tmhein call nhn krr skti kea?'

'Krr skti ho lekn iss waqt nhn krnaa chahiye thaa..' Rajat said while looking at Kaira who was still standing beside the wall with her head down, weeping silently..

'Kyun bhaee? Aisa kea krr rhey thay tum? Bhabhi k saath romance mein busy thay kea?' Fara said in a teasing voice..

'Jbb ptaa hai tou kabab mein haddi kyun bnn rhi ho?' Rajat's irritation reached its peak..

'Axhaa yaar.. iss se pehle k tum mjhe jaan se maar do mein ne tm donon ko invite krnaa thaa..'

'Invite? Kbb aur kahan?'

'Yaar itni successful deal final krr k aayi hun mein foreign se.. tou Vinu ne party di hai XYZ Hotel mein kal sham 7 bjey... tou tum donon zroor aana... waise tou Vinu Kaira ko khud b bol dega lekn tm uss ko force krnaa..'

'nhn.. ekk kaam krnaa..' his tone became a whisper.. 'tum uss ko khud bol dena.. woh mnaa krey gi but assure her k woh sirf ekk business party hai aur mein wahan nhn houn ga... tou woh aa jaey gi..'

'yeh kea baat hui? tmhaara naam sunn k kyun nhn aaey gi?' Fara asked confused..

'bss nhn aaey gi.. baad mein btaaun ga kyun.. abhi mein rkhtaa hun.. bye..' Rajat cut the call before Fara had any chance to ask something else..

On the other hand, seeing Rajat busy in call, Kaira slowly n quietly opened the bedroom door n went outside.. it was a long corridor with some rooms on either side..

She was blindly running n crying not able to see anything due to tears.. she was running wildly n suddenly collided with a hard wall.. she was about to fall down when a pair of strong hands supported her..

'Kaira.. dmagh theek hai tmhara? Kahan bhaag rhi ho?' A harsh n loud voice scolded Kaira who started crying with more power after creating some distance between them..

'Abb yeh rona band kro.. aur kamre mein..'

'Nnn... nhn.. hum nnn... nhn... jjj... jaen ge.. gein..' Kaira stammered in fear, tears falling like diamonds from her eyes..

'Dkho Kaira.. plzz.. yeh rona bnd kro..' Rajat said in a calm tone as her tears were like daggers on his heart.. Kaira didnt listened to him and continued crying in a soft tone..

Rajat seeing that words are not affecting Kaira, he held her by the hand n pulled her towards him.. with this sudden push Kaira's head rested on Rajat's chest... Kaira felt a rush of electricity pass through her veins.. she tried to jerk away but his grip was really strong.. Kaira struggled for some moment but didnt succeeded in creating a distance.. tears were continuously flowing from her eyes which was unbearable for Rajat.. he kissed her eyes n moved his lips downwards, kissing her tears all the way... Kaira was shivering with fear.. she was afraid of what was going to happen..

Rajat knew what she was thinking n he smiled lightly.. he moved his mouth near her ear n said in a whisper.. 'fikrr mtt kro.. kuch nhn krungaa..' Shockingly enough, Kaira calmed down a bit but was still looking down..

Rajat smiled as he felt her calming down.. to make her more easy, he said in a fresh tone.. 'kal tmhaare bosses ne party di hai... aur tmhein aur mjhe donon ko bulaya hai... saath mein..' Rajat added naughtily and Kaira turned red but suddenly more tears started to form in their eyes..

'Abb kea hua jaan..? Koi problem hai kea?' Rajat asked lovingly still holding Kaira in her arms..

'Aaa.. aap hm... hmein jjj.. jaane nhn de.. dein gein kk.. kea?' Kaira said in between sobs..

'Nhn jaan.. abb tm yahein rho gi.. mere ghr ki.. mere dil ki raani bnn k...' Rajat said in a dreamy tone..

But these words of Rajat formed new tears in Kaira's eyes.. which were noticed by Rajat who became confused after seeing them..

'Kea hua jaan? Kuch ghalat keh dea kea mein ne?' Rajat asked softly to which Kaira nodded meekly..

'Bolo.. kea hua? Kea ghalat kaha mein ne?' Rajat was asking softly..

'Www... woh hum... humein qarza ch.. chuk.. ka.. ana hai...'

'Qarza? Kaisa qarza? Kss ka qarza?' Rajat asked in confusion..

Kaira put her self together n said.. 'meri maa ne meri mausi ji se 4 lakh rupay ka qarza lea tha.. aur wohi chukane ko mein yeh job krr rhi hun..'

'Arey jaan.. sirf 4 lakh? Woh tum mjh se lelo..'

'Nhn..' Kaira said in a strong tone.. 'hum apni kamayi se qarza chukana chahte hain.. please..'

Rajat liked her self confidence a lot so he didnt forced her.. 'theek hai jaisi tmhaari mrzi.. lekn phrr baad mein tmhein bhi meri mrzi kaa khyaal krnaa hoga..'

Kaira didnt said anything just shyly looked away.. Rajat smiled n said.. 'chalo.. tm thora rest krlo.. phrr mein tmhein ghr chhor aaunga..'

'Pakka na?' Kaira asked like a little child...

'haan meri jaan.. pakka.. abb chalo tum..' Rajat took her to his room n made her lay on the bed comfortably.. after a few moments, she went into a deep sleep...

**O-O-O-O**

'tmhaara dmaagh tou khraab nhn hai Rajat? tum aisaa kaise krr skte ho?'

Rajat was sitting there silently trying to control his smile which was becoming more n more difficult for him after seeing Fara so much hyper..

'isi liye tum ne mjhe kaha k mein Kaira ko invite krun.. kyun k tmhein ptaa tha k tmhaare bulaane pe nhn aaeygi woh..' Fara continued in an angry n irritated tone.. 'mein abhi Kaira ko btaa deti hun k tum bhi aaj sham ko aaoge party mein..' saying this Fara searched for her mobile in her handbag but was interrupted with a teasing voice..

'yahan hai mobile Fara..' Rajat said in a teasing tone moving her mobile on front of her face..

'mera mobile tmhaare paas kaise aaya?' Fara was shocked..

'woh kea hai naa.. tmhaara boy friend mera bht axhaa dost hai.. tou aise kaam woh mere liye krtaa rehtaa hai..' Rajat said naughtily winking at Vineet n Vineet who was till now enjoying the cute little fight between best friends jumped from his place at Rajat's comment..

'kea yaar Rajat kyun marwaaey gaa tu mjhe..' then he turned to Fara... 'dekho Fara darling.. Rajat uss se flirt nhn krr rha.. bht pyaar krtaa hai uss se.. tbb hi aisaa krne kaa sochaa hai uss ne..'

'dekho Fara.. kuch seekho apne boy friend se.. kuch aqal hi udhaar le lo Vineet se tum..' Rajat again teased Fara..

'dekho Rajat.. abb koi faltu ki bkwaas ki naa tou mein tmhaara koi plan nhn maanungi.. yaad rkhnaa..' Fara said glaring at Rajat who quickly said.. 'arey nhn Fara.. please yaar.. aisaa mtt krna.. ekk tum hi ho jo mera yeh kaam asaani se krr skti ho.. mnaa mtt krnaa..'

'dekho dear.. ktnaa keh rha hai Rajat bhi.. abb tou maan jao yaar..' Vineet fully supported Rajat..

Fara looked at both of them, took a deep breath n said.. 'theek hai.. btaao kea krnaa hai mjhe?'

then the three discussed the plan one more time n waited for the right time put that plan into action..

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **soooo how was it? i know zyaada axhaa nhn hai but kea krun? yeh jo aap ki katiiy hai naa.. yeh hmeshaaa mjhe km tym deti hai.. :P

Keer.. i know teri expectations pe nhn utarta yeh chap.. but I promise.. next chap blkul waisaa hi hogaa jaisa tu chahti hai.. ;) full romantic.. ;) lekn woh next chap mein kbb update krungi.. yeh mjhe nhn ptaa... :P aur please next tym dhamki jbb do tou tym thoraa zyaada dena mjhe.. :P ;)

everyone else.. review please... ;)

Dont know myself k next update kbb hogi.. :P ;) but hogi zroor.. coz katiiy update liye bghair mjhe chhore gi nhn... :P ;)

Review please.. ;)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone..! i know bht late yeh story update krr rhi hun..! but kea krun.. i was very busy.. pehle exams aur phrr Ramzan.. lekn abb I m free..!

aur haan this is Eid gift to katiiy from me.. ;) dkh lo yaar.. Eid se ekk din pehle hi dea.. ;) kaisa lgaa surprise..? ;) lov yaa :* aur haan.. yeh last chap nhn hai.. sOrry.. ;)

Thank u everyone for reviewing n waiting for this story.. now without more bkwaas.. read the story.. ignore the mistake.. n enjoy..!

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

**ĀÃŠHÏQ BÅŅÂÝĄ ĀÀP ŅÊ**

**CHAPTER 4 **

'tum itne pareshaan kyun ho? itni jldi mein bulaya tmne mjhe yahan k mein nashta bhi nhn krr paayi..' Fara said in fake anger while making face..

'tmhein nashte ki pari hai.. yahan meri life khraab hone wali hai..' Rajat said in despair.. 'tum donon yeh btaao k meri help kroge yaa nhn?' he asked Fara n Vineet...

'yeh bhi koi poochhne wali baat hai..!' Vineet said n Fara nodded..

'hum tmhaari help nhn krein gein tou kon kregaa?' Fara said naughtily n winked...

Vineet turned to Rajat n asked seriously.. 'leknn ekk raat mein aisa kea ho gaya jss se teri life khraab hone wali hai?'

'haan yeh tou tmne btaya hi nhn..' Fara said..

'Yaar hua yeh k kal shaam jbb mein Kaira ko ghr chhorne gaya tbb tkk tou abb theek tha prr...' he was cut by a very impatient Fara..

'Sbb theek tha tou kea hua phrr?'

'Dkh yaar apni darling ko.. baat khtm nhn krne de rhi..' Rajat said looking towards Vineet who was a silent listener till now..

'Uss ko chhoro tum mjh se baat kro..' Fara said turning his attention back on her... 'btaao kea hua kal raat.?'

'Kal raat jbb mein ne Kaira ko phone kea tou...'

**O-O-O-O**

**FLASHBACK**

Her mobile was continuously ringing but she had turned it to silent mode after seeing the caller id.. she was afraid that if someone saw her talking to a complete stranger at night she will not have any strong reason to tell them..

After getting no response from the other side, the caller in anger send a msg.. the msg was: 'Abb agr tm ne mera phone nhn uthaya tou mein tmhaare ghrr aa jaungaa.. aur tum janti ho k mein aisa hi krungaa...'

Reading this she became shocked afraid n worried as she knew that he does what he says.. and quickly accepted his call..

'Abb kk.. kyun tang krr rrr... rhe hain aa.. aap hmein?' She said in a teary n sobbing tone..

'Yaar bht hi zaalim ho... ek tou apne aashiq ko chhor k chali gaen aur phrr baat bhi nhn krr rhein.. yeh tou ghalat hai naa...' Rajat said with a fake sigh...

'Dekhein please.. hum ne pehle bhi kaha hai k hmari zndagi bht mushkil hai uss ko aur mushkil mtt bnaaen... please...' tears started to flow from her eyes at rapid speed..

'Yehi tou mein chahta hun jaan k tm meri baat maan lo... phr hrr mushkil, hrr pareshani ko tm tkk pohanchne se pehle hi khtm krr dungaa.. bss ek baar haan tou keh do...' Rajat said from the heart, his feelings reaching her heart.. she was about to say something when someone barged inside her room n phone slipped from Kaira's grip who hid the mobile in her dupatta before the new comer had a chance to see it..

'Oye Kaira sunn...' the new comer was a lady in mid 40s trying to look like early 20s with a great deal of make up applied n a lot of jewelry n bright colored sari..

'Jjj... jee maami...' Kaira said quickly.. sweat forming on her forehead.. she was continuously thinking about her mobile.. n the consequences if it was found..

'kal tm apne office se jldi ghr aa jana..'

'kk.. kyun maami?' Kaira asked confused.. as she never said anything like this before..

'kyun k kal meri dost aa rhi hai.. tmhaara rishtaa apne bete k saath pakka krne..' she said n went out of the room..

Kaira couldnt believe it.. to say she was shocked would be an understatement.. she was only thinking that what will Rajat say after hearing this.. thinking of Rajat, she looked at her mobile n was shocked to see that Rajat was on line.. and has listened to everything.. gathering her thoughts, she held the mobile to her ear..

'hhh.. hello...'

'ekk baat axhi trhaan se yaad rkhnaa... tum sirf aur airf meri ho.. mein tmhein ksi aur ki nhn hone dungaa...' saying this he cut the call in extreme anger...

**FLASHBACK END**

**O-O-O-O**

Rajat stopped talking.. he was clenching his fists very tightly... even thinking about Kaira becoming someone's else was enough to make him loose control.. she was the only one who holds his heart.. he couldnt even think of his life without her.. during his whole life he was alone.. living n growing up in an orphanage.. he was very intelligent.. n received scholarship from the best medical university.. n now he was one of the best doctors of the country.. his whole life revolved around his job and friends.. Fara n Vineet.. they were his family n friends..

he became friends with them on his first day of college.. even though they choose different fields.. there friendship was never forgotten or forbidden by anyone.. they still met once a day.. even if it is for a quick lunch or dinner.. they all knew each other's secrets.. ambitions.. fears.. everything.. their life was an open book for each other.. they helped each other in every difficulty..

that's why Fara n Vineet were in his house.. listening to his problem n helping him with the plan...

'yeh sbb tou theek hai Rajat.. abb btaao k tm hum se kea chahte ho?' Fara said after a few minutes of silently observing Rajat..

'mein iss se zyaada kea chahun gaa k Kaira ksi bhi trhaan se meri ho jaey..' Rajat said quickly..

'tou phrr iss kaa bss ekk hi tareeqa hai..' Vineet, who was silent till now, spoke..

'bol naa.. chupp kyun ho gaya..' Rajat said impatiently..

'Vinu.. bolo naa kea idea aaya hai tmhaare iss dmagh mein?' Fara asked lovingly while patting his head..

'suno..'

**O-O-O-O**

She was sitting idly.. waiting for some out of ordinary to happen.. she knew that something was bound to happen.. the way he said the last sentence last night.. had her trembling with fear.. she didnt knew what he had planned.. but she knew it cant be good for her..

all her life she had been very frightened.. after her parents death she had no where to go.. she was really thankful for her mother's sister for taking her in.. she didnt knew where she would have been if not for her.. thats why she did everything she asked.. as she had given her a roof to live under..

but after her first encounter with him.. she wanted to live life to its fullest.. she never thought about marrying as she knew her aunt would never want that as she was the only one working n giving her money.. but after meeting him.. her emotions n feelings changed.. she wanted to feel loved like any other girl of her age.. but she was realistic.. she also knew that she would never get that as her aunt will never accept his proposal for her..

she didnt knew for how much she had been lost in her thoughts.. her thoughts were broken when her inter com rang..

'Yes mam..' she said respectfully..

'mere room mein aao..' she was ordered..

'yes mam..' she said n went towards the room.. thinking what could be the reason..

**O-O-O-O**

'Vineet tmhein lgtaa hai k yeh plan kaam kregaa?' Fara asked.. not sure if it will work..

'off course kaam kregaa jaan.. tm zyaada tension mtt lo..' Vineet calmed her down.. 'Rajat se koi baat hui tmhaari?' he changed the topic successfully..

'haan abhi ekk ghnte pehle hui thi.. woh saari tayari krr chuka hai.. aur abhi hospital mein koi emergency case aaya tha.. wahan gaya hai..' Fara informed..

'haan tayari tou krr hi chuka hogaa.. bht zyaada jldi jo hai uss ko..' Vineet joked..

Fara laughed then glared at him... 'tou axhaa hai naa k uss ko jldi hai.. wrnaa tou mein aise larke ko janti hun jss ne 2 saal se ekk bechaari masoom ko latkaa k rkhaa hai..' Fara said in a sarcastic tone..

'bechaaari..! maasoom..!' Vineet exclaimed in fake shock.. 'aap ki information k liye btaa dun k naa tou woh bechaari hai aur naa hi maasoom..'

Fara was about to say something in anger when the room was knocked.. 'May I come in mam?'

'come in Kaira..' Fara said.. still glaring at Vineet who winked at her..

Kaira came in.. still confused as why she was called..

Fara turned her attention towards Kaira n said.. 'Kaira mein ne tmhein yeh btaane ko bulaya hai k aaj sham hmaari meeting set hui hai.. Arjun Industries se.. iss liye aaj sham ko ready rehnaa.. tum hmaare saath chalogi..'

Kaira was devastated.. 'agrr inn ko mna krti hun tou job se haath dhonaa parein gein.. aur agrr chali jaati hun tou maami ptaa nhn kea krein.. aey Bhagwaan.. yeh kss musibat mein phansa dea aap ne mjhe?'

Kaira came out of her thoughts when she heard Fara's voice.. 'kea hua Kaira? r u okay?'

Kaira tried to calm her nerves n smiled with difficulty.. 'yes mam.. mein theek hun..'

Fara nodded.. still not convinced.. 'theek hai.. abb tm jaa skti ho.. sham ko 5 bjey ready rehnaa.. 5:30 pe meeting hai..'

Kaira just nodded n went out of the room quickly..

Fara turned towards Vineet, who was silently observing Kaira, n said.. 'Vinu tu ne dkhaa naa k ktnaa darr gayi thi Kaira.. agrr tmhaara yeh plan successful nhn hua tou.?' Fara was worried n scared..

'tm itni fikrr kyun krr rhi ho Fara? sbb kuch axhe se hoga..'

'haan lekn tmne dkhaa naa k uss kaa rang kaise urr gaya tha.. ptaa nhn mein ne kyun tmhaari baat maani.. uss ki maami ko tm jaante tou ho.. ptaa nhn kea krein woh Kaira k saath agrr unn ko ptaa chal gaya tou..' Fara couldnt say anything more.. but Vineet understood..

'dekho Fara.. yeh tou tm maanti ho naa k yeh sbb Kaira ki life k liye zroori hai..' fara silently nodded.. 'tou phrr thori si mushkilon k baad ktni aasaanian houn gein uss ki life mein..'

'haan yeh tou hai..' Fara said.. she was about to say something else when her mobile rang.. looking at the caller id she made an irritated face..

'ekk tou iss majnu ko bhi sukoon nhn hai.. kbb se tang krr rha hai..'

Vineet just laughed as Kaira accepted Rajat's call.. He dearly hoped that everything will go according to plan..

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **soo how was it? I m sorry k aise chhor dea but kea krun? ;) thora suspense tou honaa chahiye thaa naa.. :D ;)

aur haan.. i know k iss mein Rajra nhn thaa.. but next full RajRa hogaa.. n u will know k Vineet kaa plan kea thaa... ;) :D

Tell me k kaisaa lgaa.. I will update my other stories soon.. :)

Please Review..!

Will Update Soon.. ;)

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Hey Everyone..! this is the last chapter of the story.. hope u like it.. ;) i tried to write some romance but dont know how well I have done..

Thank u everyone for reviewing n waiting for this story.. now without more bkwaas.. read the story.. ignore the mistake.. n enjoy..!

Now, on with the story... Please Review.. whether positive or negative... ;)

**ĀÃŠHÏQ BÅŅÂÝĄ ĀÀP ŅÊ**

**CHAPTER 5**

she opened her eyes groggily.. her mind was a bit dazed.. n her head was spinning a little.. she couldnt seem to understand where was she or how she got their.. all she seem to know was that her head was killing her n the bed seemed really good n soft at the moment to lie on.. but she quickly opened her eyes n jerked her head.. that was really painful.! but at the moment she ignored the pain n looked around her.. the room seemed vaguely familiar.. she looked here n there n her eyes got wide open as she remembered the room..

'yy.. yeh tou..' she couldnt even complete the sentence due to shock.. but her shock turned into confusion.. 'lekn mein yahan kaise pohnchi? mjhe tou meeting mein hona chahiye tha iss waqt?' then she suddenly panicked.. 'tym kea ho rha hai?'

she looked at the walls n her eyes were once again wide open after seeing the time.. 'itnaa late ho gaya? lekn mein yahan aayi kaise?' tears started to fill in her confused eyes..

the room was the same as before.. decorated beautifully with dark blue n light blue colors.. nothing had changed except for more of her pictures framed on the side table.. she couldnt understand how he got so many of her photos.. but now wasnt the time to think about it..

she wiped the tears from her cheeks.. her eyes gleamed with fierce determination.. she went towards the door n was about to knock hardly on it when the door opened suddenly n unexpectedly..

her eyes filled with anger at seeing him.. whereas he was looking really happy n excited..

'axha hua tmhein hosh aa gaya..' then he held her hand n said.. 'abb chalo.. Panditji intezaar krr rhey hain..'

he was clearly surprised when she jerked her hand away from him.. 'aap smjhte kea hain apne aap ko? hrr jgah aap ki mrzi chalegi kea? ekk dfa ki baat kyun nhn smjh aati aap ko? hmein aap se koi rishta nhn rkhnaa hai.. hum jahan hain jaise hain khush hain.. aap kyun hmaari zndagi brbaad krnaa chahte hain? kyun aur mushkilein barha rhein hain aap mere liye? kyun?'

the fire in her eyes died down as her eyes started to fill with tears.. she wiped them away furiously.. glaring at the person in front of her.. she was seriously fed up with other people interfering in her life.. n she couldnt take it any longer..

he got out from his initial shock at her outburst.. he knew the need to express emotions that were inside.. so he just stood still.. his hands wrapped in front of his chest.. as he heard her blurt out whatever she wanted to.. once she stopped talking.. he took a deep breath n walked towards her.. she quickly stepped back.. wanting to keep distance between them.. blushing a little at their close proximity..

he smiled lightly n whispered a little naughtily in her ear.. 'jbb larr nhn sktein tou koshish kyun krrti ho?'

she looked in his eyes n saw nothing but love n longing in them.. she blushed slightly at the fact that he was standing so close to her.. she tried to step back but he caught her wrist n pulled her towards him.. she lost her balance n crashed into his chest.. before she could know what is happening.. he pulled her closer with his other arm around her waist.. holding her securely into his broad chest.. He then places a delicate finger under the her chin, forcing her to look up at him, straight in the eyes.. she saw intense passion n feelings for her in his dark n deep eyes.. he leaned in closer n she closed her eyes.. their lips were about to meet when their was a sudden n violent knock at the door..

they separated quickly.. Rajat looking angrily at the door.. wanting to kill the person who disturbed the moment.. whereas Kaira was looking down in embarrassment.. not believing what was about to happen..

the door opened to reveal Fara holding a box.. she gave a look to Rajat n he sighed in submission.. n nodded.. then he leaned a little towards Kaira n whispered so that only she could hear him.. 'baaqi kaa baad mein continue krein gein..' he went towards the door n before getting out he turned around to see the blush on her face that he loved..

After Rajat went out of the room.. Fara turned towards Kaira with the box in hand.. Kaira looked at her questioning manner.. Fara took a deep breath n opened the box.. Kaira looked at the box n was surprised to see a beautiful sari of blood red color with beautiful embroidery done in gold.. with it was a beautiful set of jewelry consisting of a heavy gold necklace.. large n heavy earrings.. red bangles matching the sari.. n two thick gold bracelets..

After showing Kaira all that was in the box.. she said.. 'jldi se ready ho jao Kaira.. Pandit ji aate hi houn gein..'

Kaira looked at Fara with shock evident in her eyes.. Fara read the question easily n said.. 'haan.. tmhari aur Rajat ki shadi hai aaj.. chalo.. abb jldi se yeh sari pehn k aao.. phrr mein makeup krr dungi tmhara..'

Kaira couldnt say anything.. she was too shocked.. but she did as she was told.. she was feeling emotionless.. as if all her feelings have been frozen.. Fara made her wore the jewelry n put on a light makeup as instructed by Rajat who said that he didnt wanted to see Kaira's beauty behind the mask of makeup.. so Fara just put on a light maskaara on her eyes.. soft eye shadow n dark red lipstick.. with a little makeup she glowed..

Kaira had always thought of a prince in her dreams.. the one who will take her away from the hardships that she was bearing with her aunt.. she always thought that her life would change like a fairy tale.. just like Cinderella's life changed.. from being a maid to a Princess.. n now she felt her dream come true..!

'arey waah..! Rajat tou tmhein dkh k mazeed pagal ho jaey gaa..' Fara said naughtily n Kaira blushed at the complement..

Fara was about to tease her more but the door was knocked.. she went to open the door n saw Vineet standing there impatiently..

'ktni dair krr rhi ho tm Fara.. neeche sbb intezaar krr rhey hain..'

'haan aa rhey hain hum..' then she turned her voice low n said.. 'woh aaey hain?'

Vineet knew what she meant n he nodded his head in no.. 'nhn.. unhon ne kaha k unn ko uss se koi lena dena nhn hai..'

'kaise ajeeb log hain.. agrr Kaira ko ptaa chal gaya tou?' Fara said in a hurt tone.. then she shook her head n said.. 'Kaira ko nhn ptaa chalna chahiye hai.. k uss ki maami ne kea kaha hai.. Rajat sahi tym dkh k khud btaa dega uss ko..'

Vineet nodded n said.. 'axha tm jldi le aao Kaira ko.. Rajat se sabrr nhn ho rhaa..' Vineet said naughtily n went away laughing..

Fara closed the door while laughing n went towards the dressing table where Kaira was sitting.. looking at her reflection in the mirror..

'aap k hone waale pati dev aap kaa besabri se intezaar krr rhey hain..' Fara informed Kaira teasingly who just looked n down n blushed sweetly..

Fara helped Kaira to stand up n start walking with her towards the destination that will change Kaira's life forever..

**O-O-O-O**

The garden was beautifully decorated with beautiful flowers of dfrnt kinds.. roses.. jasmines.. hibiscus.. daisies.. it was night tome.. almost 9 o'clock n multi colored bright lights were decorated.. giving the garden a unique glow.. the garden was just beside his big banglow..

Right in the middle of the garden a stage was setup.. with a mandap in between the stage.. quiet a few people were present there as Rajat didnt liked a lot of people or crowd.. thats why a selected group of people were present there.. Rajat was sitting on the stage.. he was looking really handsome in black three piece with a bright red tie.. matching Kaira's dress.. in front of him Pandit ji was sitting.. n between them was the agni.. Vineet was standing behind Rajat.. a big smile on his face at the important event of his best friend's life.. Kaira came out of the house.. walking carefully down the steps.. Fara beside her.. supporting her.. everyone looked at Kaira with adoring gaze.. she was looking really beautiful.. Rajat was hypnotized by her beauty.. he was looking at her with great admiration that he forgot where he was.. all he could see was her angelic n innocent face.. shy n everything else seemed to become distant.. Kaira could feel everyone's gaze on her n was feeling really nervous.. she kept looking down.. not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.. upon reaching the stage she sat down beside Rajat.. she was shivering lightly with nervousness.. Rajat put his hand on hers n squeezed it lightly.. while Pandit ji was chanting mantars..

He was so busy in praising her through his eyes.. that Vineet had to shake him to get his attention.. 'bhai woh teri hi hone wali hai.. baad mein jee bhar k dkh lena..'

everyone laughed at this comment.. the wedding continued smoothly.. Rajat n Kaira took the seven pheras across the agni.. making promises to each other they both knew they will keep.. after it Rajat adorned her forehead with sindoor n tied the mangalsutar around her neck.. making her his.. forever..

**O-O-O-O**

the room was different from the last time she saw it.. as it was decorated beautifully with red roses.. she was sitting in the middle of the bed.. looking like a rose herself.. her ghoongat hiding her face completely from his gaze..

he slowly made his way towards the bed.. his footsteps making a little sound... making her shake in nervousness.. he sat beside her n slowly took off the ghoongat from her.. he was stunned at her beauty.. it was a dream come true for him.. he slowly held her hand in his own n said..

'jbb se tmhein dekha hai.. tmhein chhoone ki khuahish hui thi.. aur abb jbb tm mere saamne ho tou mjhe yeh koi sapna lgg rha hai.. aisa lgegaa k abhi aankh khuli aur sapna toot gaya..' he said huskily.. n kissed her hand lightly..

then he continued.. 'ptaa hai.. mein ne jbb se aankh kholi khud ko orphanage mein paaya.. logon ki baatein sunte.. maar khaate mere dil mein ksi apne ki bht khuahish jaagti thi.. mein chahta tha k mera bhi koi apna ho jss se mein apne dil ki saari baatein krr skun.. jo mjhe smjhe.. pyaar de.. jss ko mein apna keh skun..'

he laid down n put his head on her lap.. instinctively she started moving her hand in his hairs.. he continued saying.. 'jbb tmhein pehli baar Vineet k office mein dkha.. bss dkhtaa hi reh gaya.. tmhaari aankhon mein bhi wohi dukh nazr aaya mjhe.. jo kbhi meri aankhon mein hua krta thaa.. tmhaara ateet jaanne k baad mjh se rha nhn gaya.. aur mein ne soch lea k meri zndagi mein sirf aur sirf tm hogi.. abb agrr mein marr bhi jaata hun tou..'

his sentence was cut in between when she put her hand in his mouth.. he looked at her shocked.. even she was looking a little shocked at her sudden interruption.. but she couldnt bear to think of him as dead.. the thought made her heart ache very painfully..

he looked at her.. he could see love in her eyes.. n pain due to his words.. he smiled a little n sat up.. there face was very close.. she blushed n tried to move her face.. but he put his hand on her cheek.. his thumb slowly rubbing circles on her cheek.. he leaned over her n kissed lightly on her lips.. she moaned lightly as he deepened the kiss..

Breaking apart momentarily to catch his breath, he moved lower, kissing her cheek, her jaw, and trailing down to her neck.. He began to suck on her neck.. her soft moans urging him to go further.. As he kissed her neck, a hand trailed up the bottom of her blouse.. across her smooth, silky skin and higher..

he stopped what he was doing n looked her in the eyes.. she also opened her eyes n looked at him with love n trust present in her eyes.. he movd up n kissed her ear lobe n said.. 'I love you..'

she blushed n smiled lightly n said softly.. 'I love u too..'

he smiled brightly n kissed her deeply.. not wanting to ever let her go..

THE END..!

**O-O-O-O**

**A/N: **Hey everyone..! At last..! meri ekk aur story finish ho gayi.. m feeling so proud right now.. ;)

anyways.. kaiity I hope k mein ne tmhein dispooint nhn kea ho.. hope u liked it.. :)

Happy Belated Birthday once again.. ;)

Review for the last time everyone.!

Take Care.. :)

Regards,

Fati Sid


End file.
